Saiaka's Journal
by A Pen Reforged
Summary: A place where various short stories will be written and told. About our author, Saiaka, or the many individuals she has met in the past and present while on her adventures. Many relationships have been built in the book's pages.


_**Saiaka's Fishy Surprise**_

A lone Kaldorei woman sat cross-legged atop a small hill in the forests of Elwynn, her back against the bark of a large tree. Her clothing consisted of an intricate robe with various patterns of green, brown, and purple with various leaves placed in random places as if it had been hand-crafted be nature herself.

On her head sat atop a hat which had a Pandaren origin and design to it. Around the woman's neck were pearls with wave designs etched into each pearl. There were a total of eight. She looked up to the tall trees in Elwynn, which revealed her blue skin, and purple tattoos which could resemble glaives. However, her eyes were covered by a black cloth.

She sighed softly as she felt a gentle breeze echo through the land, and she returned her attention to a leather-bound book on her lap. A quill in one hand, and a cup of tea in the other. She took a small sip of said tea before the hand which held the quill resumed it's task of writing in the pages.

Her left ear flicked as it heard the gentle footsteps of an approaching individual, who's aura was very much familiar to the Kaldorei.

"Mother?"

The woman looked up and smiled at her daughter. A Kaldorei like herself, only her skin was a dark pink, and her short green hair was tied into a ponytail. Her clothing, not as complex or intricate as her own. Was much more simple and practical. More brown colors overlaped what little green there was. Wrapped around her neck was a green serpent who tilted it's head curiously at the woman with the strange hat.

She looked up from her writing and gave the newcomer a warm yet welcoming smile. "Hello, Lyrande. I trust you had a wonderful time with Averessa's son?"

Lyrande sat in front of her mother, legs crossed and back straight. "I... yes, Mother, I did. He was very nice. We plan on going fishing in a few days."

The Kalorei raised a brow, sensing her daughter's hesitation, but decided to not question her as to what happend. "That is good. Have you seen Zandrel lately?"

Lyrande nodded her head, "I have. We went out for lunch, not too long ago. But... I guess she still hates you."

Her mother nodded her head, before resuming her writing again. "I see... well, it can't be helped. I have made plenty of mistakes in the past, but lately, I learned I can only move foward and further better myself as an individual."

Lyrande watched her mother write for a moment before leaning over to sneak a peak. "What are you writing about?"

The individual who the question was directed to, simply hummed a soft tune before responding, "Nothing in particular or astonishing. Just jotting down my older memories... especially of those as a child... Goddess, that was so long ago. How I miss the innocence of youth."

Lyrande blinked and her mouth hung ever so slightly agape, "O-oh? Can you... tell me a story of when you were a kid?"

A soft warm laugh was her response as well as a slight nod of a head.

"It would be my pleasure, Lyrande..."

_**A thousand years ago... (in a galaxy far far away...)**_

A small girl played alongside her friend in the woods. The former had fair blue skin and dark blue hair. The other, long flowing purple hair, and dark pink skin. The two were playing a game of tag, for what seemed like hours. They ran, they laughed, they danced around, and hopped.

They were inseperable.

A distant voice began to call out to the two, "Saiaka! Shina! Time to return home!"

The two girls looked at each other before sharing a disappointed frown. They both shrugged before running off to join the voice who called for them.

Upon reaching the voice, Saiaka ran up and hugged the individual who had been calling for them, "Xaaaaaay! The sun hasn't gone done yet! It is still high in the sky!"

Xayvera grinned and picked up her sister before raising her high in the sky, "I know, little wolf. But Mother and Father have called you home for it is time for our afternoon meal."

Xayvera laid Saiaka atop her head before looking at Shina, "Your parents have called for you as well, Shina."

Shina bowed her head before running off while waving at the two, "Thank you, Xayvera! Bye Sai!"

Saiaka waved back at her now departing friend, "Bye Shina!"

Suddenly, her entire body was turned as Xayvera began to walk the opposite direction, towards home. "Xaaay? What were you doing today? Sparring with your friends again?"

"Indeed little wolf, we have finished our training lessons for the month. The instructor has expressed his surprise by how well we have been doing the past week."

"You mean how well YOU were doing! Your so skilled with a sword! Did you beat everyone today?!"

Xayvera chuckled softly before admitting, "I... I did, yes."

Saiaka raised both her arms in a small cheer, "Haa! No one can rival you, Xay! Won't you train me as well?"

"When you grow a few years older perhaps."

"Aww!-Hey! What is today's meal?"

"Bread, various fruit, and Father scored quite the catch at the Harbor."

"Eww, fish."

"Oh, don't give me that. You like fish."

"Do not!"

"Do too. Remember that snack I gave you and told you it was venison? It was actually fish."

"Xaaaaaaaaay!"

_**The End.**_


End file.
